Final Fantasy X2:Another Story
by LadyYuna111
Summary: Vegnagun is destroyed and Tidus is nowhere to be found. Will Yuna get the happy ending she deserves?


Disclaimer : I do not own any Characters currently in my story. All property of Square- Enix.X

Prologue  
  
Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, the Gullwings, were Spira's rescuers once again. They defeated Vegnagun in the death looming farplane, and the source that was powering it, a Tidus look-a-like, Shuyin. As Yuna walked the flowered Glenn of the Farplane, the fayth, or supernatural beings that powered the Aeons, appeared before her asking if she wanted to see him again. Yuna couldn't back down; she had to see the person she loved again. She replied with a heart filled yes, and the fayth promised they'd try to find him. Yuna arrived back in the tropical Besaid, leaving the sphere hunting Gullwings, finding nothing. Five in half agonizingly long months had passed since that day she quit her fun and only thing that help him off her mind for a while, and there still was no sign of him.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A loud whistle could be heard all over the isle of Besaid, all the way from the wooden docks that harbored many boats now days. Everyone on the isle knew it was their High Summoner. Every day she was at the pure blue ocean whistling for her long lost love, a call they had labeled for themselves. The whistle was loud and throbbed the hearts of those who knew the story behind the tears that came to Yuna every night, or the sighs that exited her lips as she walked to the crowded city. No one cared to ask, something Yuna was glad of. She had found a perfectly quiet spot. It was a secret spot that no one knew about. Not even the elders of the isle of Besaid knew about this spot, yet they had been there longer, and wandered the island many more times than Lady Yuna had.  
It housed the only blossoming trees Spira wielded onto it's surface that Yuna knew about. Or anyone else knew about for that matter. It had a small spring, very deep, and clear, but smaller than the one she had rested at in Macalania. It had it's own pure white sand and part of the crystal clear ocean the surrounded the tropical paradise of Besaid. The sun belted down onto the area, a place darkness would never prevail until the sun took its time to lighten other places in the world every day. Yuna wanted that to be the spot she was joined in marriage with the person she loved the most, the only thing that would ever allow her to tell anyone where her spot is. "Where is Yuna?" Lulu asked to her husband Wakka.  
"I don't know. I heard her whistle, but then it stopped. She must need time alone." Wakka replied.  
Lulu nodded and turned back to cleaning up the house, her tattered broom brushing the wooden floors with it's powerful bristles collecting the dirt and dust in a pile, always worried about the girl she considered her younger sister. Wakka continued to watch the waves roll onto the walls of the cliff that supported the village itself, touching the long flowering vines that swayed with the gentle caress of the water. Soon he too, cleared of worry by the calmness of the swaying water, went back to his job, playing with his newborn son and the new dog the happy couple had gotten to keep them company when the baby was with Yuna or resting his eyes and flowing into the gentle dream world filled with childish paradise.  
Yuna studied the waves, washing sand off the beach only to get lost among the miles of salt water. She sighed very deeply and rose to her feet, brushing the soft white sand off of the pink dress she had began to wear very frequently since she quit the Gullwings. She pulled a stem filled with blossoms off of one of the blossoming trees and set it carefully in her soft brown hair and then she picked her feet off the ground in a simple unison allowing the movement that would carry her back to the large bustling city at the end of the long path she followed. Fiends never bothered her; most of them erased by the fire that had ripped threw the islands uncivilized areas, burning plant life and taking the lives of fiends and sending them to the farplane to return to their human state and continue on with their loved ones as spirits, leaving Spira in peace and free of worry. Scattered around the island, littering the ground were trees still scorched some still smoldering and hot, others frozen ready to endure the petrified state all living trees would once become. Small trees were trying to push their way to the cloud-laden sky and green, leafy bushes covering the ashes that smothered the ground in a gray mess. Grass grew once again if not more lush than before, flowers of every color had started sprouting everywhere. Yuna enjoyed her walks across the island she grew up on most of her parentless life. She took in the scents of flowers and new growing things, the scent of the ocean tingling her nose, and beauty of the multi-colored greenery the island had to show as she walked the scorching asphalt roads that had been placed but a year before, reaching all areas of the island for easy access. As Yuna strolled into the sky-high city gates she caught people cast a quick glance, then return to the care of cleaning and mending homes and tending to their flowery gardens. Everyone Yuna had made friends with was envious of the blossoms that rested in Yuna's hair every time she appeared threw the gates. No one dared to ask Yuna where she found them; for they knew how many people she had turned down. The village was actually now a town now, or more a city. The swift, raging fire had allowed most of the island to be inhabited by people, and most people took that opportunity to take residence there. The houses were no longer huts but sturdy wooden buildings. There were dance clubs, stores, and even a small blitzball dome for the Aurochs. Everyone worked, no one looked up to machina in fear that Sin would come back and threaten Spira once again.  
A small sigh escaped Yuna's lips as she walked to the home that the other Besaidian's had taking the time to craft for her. After all she was the only living High Summoner, and she lived in such a small town. The people were none-the-less very honored and wanted to keep the girl there. So, they constructed Yuna a home that she took care of as much as she could alone. Her yard was probably the best looking, and the prettiest. Her house was always tidy, though she never had anyone to show it off to. No husband to make proud. She did it just in case he would come back. Lulu and Wakka had tamed a Coeurl, a cat-like fiend, white with black spots and lines all over her body a long tail with a fury mess on the end of it and two long, thick green whiskers with balls of electricity at the ends, and given it too Yuna. She named her Sakura for she had the shape of the blossom on her forehead. Sakura went everywhere with Yuna, and was the only one that knew her spot other than Yuna. Yuna pet Sakura's fuzzy head as she ambled into the house. She allowed a sigh to get out and she sat down, reading some things that were going on in the city. "Nothing new Sakura. No Tidus, no questions, no news. Everything's the same…" Yuna said starting to cry. Sakura did her best to calm Yuna, nuzzling, resting her head on Yuna's lap, purring, meowing. Nothing worked. So instead she plopped down on the floor and grunted showing her annoyance to Yuna. Yuna paid no mind to the white and black spotted beauty lying on the floor. She took her sandals off and threw them aside. She slowly rested her head on the couch. And for hours she imagined what Tidus would be like when they reunited. How much older he looked, or if his personality changed, and if he still loved Yuna. All these thoughts swarmed Yuna's mind like a hive of busy bees on the first day of spring. Troubled with her last thought Yuna turned to her side and shut her eyes, unable to resist sleep.


End file.
